crystal_chronicle_chibisfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeth Crym
Physical description: Meeth Cyrm has blue eyes, and an incredibly pale childlike face. Her onion like hair starts out orange, fading into blonde and then green down the sides. She also has a rose bud, along with two long sprouts, which also start out blonde, fading into green. During Echoes Of Time, she wears a double buttoned shirt that has a white frilly collar. On top of her shirt she wears a dark pink waistcoat, which has the frilly collar sticking out. Her trousers are purple with white stripes on the bottom, and for her shoes she wears a pair of little golden boots. She also wears a steel chest plate and gauntlets. Personality: ... Life (spoilers): Meeth Crym grew up in a small secluded village, which was hidden in the deepest parts of the old forest. A place later to be known as the Crystal Forest. She lived a rather normal childhood, up until her sixteenth birthday when she part toke in the Coming Of Age Ceremony. A tradition within her village that when a child reached the age of sixteen they must go out into the forest. And when they reach the very heart, they must battle and successfully defeat the machine. Upon doing so, they pass their test and then considered to be an adult. Meeth Crym passed her test with flying colours, and upon moving on to the next area, discovered Sherlotta sitting upon the giant crystal core. Sherlotta, passes Meeth Crym by saying “I suppose I’m going to have to pass you, huh?”. She then later adds, “What did you expect? Fireworks and dancing bears?” in a teasing manner. When she jumps off the crystal, she then hands a smaller crystal to Meeth Crym. She makes a remark about how it doesn't look like much, but appears to be all she could give the young lilty. Upon returning to the village, she was greeted by a cheerful and excited Eryll, who bombards her with questions. Only for Sherlotta to appear behind Meeth and scold her. Young Eryll then tells them to hurry up and informs them that everyone is waiting. Only to collapse onto her knees saying “U-ungh…? Meeth? Sherlotta? I-I don’t feel so good…” Thankfully Meeth and Sherlotta are able to catch Eryll just in time before she passes out. It is eventually revealed that Eryll had subsumed the crystal sickness. With no body in the village able to leave and retrieve the cure, Meeth eventually set out on her quest to find and locate the cure herself. With advice from Norschtalen, she was able to locate a town that had a giant library. Within the library was a man called Larkeicus, who offered to make the cure in exchange for her doing him a favour in return. But first she would have to locate the strange creature known as a buffasaur and retrieve its horn. Larkeicus teaches the young lilty how to cast spells in order to fight the buffasaur before sending her on her way. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Echoes Of Time: Tales Of A New Born Hero characters Category:Lilty